Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 16
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 15 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 17}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 16. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Graustreif *Schwarzfuß *Steinfell (nur sein Leichnam) *Dunkelstreif *Tigerstern *Schiefzahn *Leopardenstern *Rabenpfote *Nebelfuß *Federpfote *Sturmpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Blaustern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Knochenberg ***Fluss ****Trittsteine ***FlussClan-Lager Tiere *Kaninchen *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, SchattenClan, Silbervlies, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute, Krähenfraß, SternenClan, DonnerClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Junges, Mentor *Redewendung: "Heiliger SternenClan!", "den Pelz vom Leib ziehen", "dämlicher Fellball", "SternenClan sei Dank!" Wissenswertes *Seite 190: "Von einem Krieger wärst (...)" - Statt Krieger müsste es "Gefangenen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von prisoner ist (vgl. Seite 173 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 190: Der Satzrest "(...) eyes narrowed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 173 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 191: "(...) und führte die beiden Katzen durch das Schilf." - Vor dem Wort Katzen müsste "fassungslosen" oder "bestürzte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von stunned cats ist (vgl. Seite 174 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 192: "Mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 175 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 192: "Wir könnten uns doch (...)" - Vor dem Wort Wir müsste "Aber" stehen, da im Original die Rede von but we ist (vgl. Seite 175 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 193: "(...) Bewegung seiner Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 176 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 194: Der Satzrest "(...) Firestar realized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 194: Der Satzrest "(...), the black cat assured him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 194: Schiefzahns Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 177 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 194: Der Satz "Think you know all the RiverClan cats, do you?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du glaubst wohl/auch, du würdest alle FlussClan-Katzen kennen, oder?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dachte, du kennst alle FlussClan-Katzen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 177 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 194: Der Satzrest "(...), Ravenpaw retorted." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 194: Das Wort "besorgt" vom Satz "(...) wechselten einen besorgten Blick, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 177 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 196: Der Satzrest "(...) with a jolt of relief Firestar recognized (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 179 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 198: Der Satzrest "(...) with suffering." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 199: Der Satzrest "(...) the whites of his eyes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 199: Der Satz "His words roused Mistyfoot." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Seine Worte scheuchten Nebelfuß auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nebelfuß hatte ihn gehört." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 181 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 16nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 16 Kategorie:Verweise